mrsbrownsboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Mammy of the Groom
Mammy of the Groom is the fifth episode of the comedy Mrs Brown's Boys. Plot This is the episode of Dermot and Maria's wedding and Dermot is thinking about being a dad. In an attempt to help her mother understand that Rory is gay, Cathy gives Agnes a book, "Homosexuality & Me" and tells her to read it. Agnes reads it and quickly jumps to the conclusion that Cathy is a lesbian. Dermot is suffering from pre-wedding nerves and locks himself in the cupboard. Buster walks in and wants to ask Dermot something. Agnes reminds him about the Best Man speech for the wedding. He has forgotten about it and they talk about what happens when the Best Man speech is on. Agnes finds something and Winnie says she is going to leave a message at Jacko's bit of the hospital. Agnes gets loads of drinks and Buster says his Best Man speech and Agnes hates it. Agnes has a chat with Dermot in the cupboard when Cathy walks in. Agnes says that there is a man about the wedding video. Agnes thinks that Cathy is the homosexual person when it is actually Rory. She thinks it is her. Winnie walks in and Agnes tells her that Rory is homosexual and Buster tries to make Agnes think the speech is good enough. They explain that Winnie gets 56 buses every week to and from the hospital. Father Quinn talks to Dermot, Maria and Agnes about the pre-married talk. Agnes gives Rory the homosexuality book and Cathy is with her to make sure nothing goes wrong. Agnes tells Dermot that his wedding suit is there and that he needs a bath ready for the big day. Buster reads the Best Man speech once more to makes sure it is good. It does turn out to be good and Dermot comes out of the cupboard to have a bath because he is hearing the Best Man speech. Dino is doing Mark's haircut and Winnie explains that Jacko is blind. Cathy turns up in her red wedding dress which she purchases in Mammy Rides Again and finds that Agnes has got the suit from Marcel's window. Cathy says she couldn't afford the suit. Cathy is dressing Grandad but keeps taking of the suit and Winnie and Agnes explained what happened at their weddings. Dermot comes down the stairs in his wedding suit while Rory and Betty walk in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Dermot, Grandad, Cathy, Winnie, Rory, Dino, Mark, Betty, Buster and the others go to the church for the wedding and Agnes says it it'll be weird to see a empty bed and a stack of dirty magazine. After the ending credits photographs are taken of newly weds Dermot and Maria. Quotes :Cathy: (trying to explain to her mother that Rory is gay) Rory is ... a friend of Dorothy's. Agnes: Can't he bring Dorothy to the wedding, then? :Agnes: How's your speech coming along? Buster: I'm still trying to pronounce me H's more. :Agnes: (reading the book on homosexuality that Cathy gave her. Her eyes widen) Holy God! :Agnes: Cathy's a lesbian. Winnie: What? Agnes: Cathy. It explains a lot. She's a lesbian. Winnie: What about Mick the boyfriend? Agnes: He must be a lesbian, too. :Agnes: (asking Cathy if she's gay) You gave me book! Are you sure it's not you? Cathy: No! If it was me I'd tell you! Agnes: Well, there you are, then. It's not you, it's not Dermot. I know it's not Mark, and Trevor's celibate. Cathy: Which only leaves? Agnes: It's me! (she cries) Cathy: No, it's not you Mammy, for God's sake! Agnes: (crossing herself) Thank Jesus. Cathy: Think about who you left out. Agnes: Rory?! Cathy: Exactly. Agnes: Don't be ridiculous, Cathy. If it was Rory, he would have tried to tell me. (Cathy rolls her eyes) :Agnes: Sit down, Winnie. I want to tell you something. Winnie: Jesus, Agnes, what's wrong? Agnes: Rory is homosexual. Winnie: I know, but what's wrong? Agnes: What do you mean you feckin' know? Winnie: Agnes, everyone knows. Agnes: Well why didn't you say that in the pub? Winnie: Because I thought you were looking for lesbians. Agnes: You feckin' eejit! :Buster: (reading his speech) "I don't know why Dermo picked me to be his best friend, but I'm really glad he did. All I ever wanted to be when I grew up was Dermot Brown. He's the one who makes you laugh even when you're in prison". (Agnes gives him a disapproving look) I'll take that out. (Agnes nods as Buster resumes reading) "I don't know why, but someone somewhere looked down on me and thought That eejit needs a guardian angel, and they sent Dermot Brown". (As Buster reads his speech, Dermot finally emerges from the cupboard.) Dermot: I'm going up for me bath! Buster: So, what do you want changed? Agnes: Nothing. I think it's absolutely perfect, Buster. Buster: Oh, yes! (Buster's head slumps forward and he starts snoring loudly). :Dino: (Cathy is in her dress for the wedding) God, I'd nearly go straight, myself. Cathy: Really? Dino: No. :Agnes: (to Dermot) It only feels like yesterday I was bathing you. Dermot: It was yesterday! Category:Season One Episodes